


Old Friend

by FyruHawk



Series: The Malevolent Misadventures of Undyne, Alphys, and Doom Pone [1]
Category: My Little Pony, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyruHawk/pseuds/FyruHawk
Summary: Undyne and Alphys get an unexpected visitor, who claims to know who they are.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: The Malevolent Misadventures of Undyne, Alphys, and Doom Pone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854886
Kudos: 1





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm gonna be making a series thing, and yes, my first work is part of it. This just canonically comes first.

**Old Friend ******

********

********

It was a calm stary night in monsterville. It had been only a week since the Frisk broke the barrier and the monsters were free to leave the underground and live on the surface, and they already had a very quaint town. Undyne and Alphys were calming down for the night in their new house. They both lay on their bed and watched anime before getting ready to go to sleep. Undyne hugs Alphys and kisses her, making Alphys embarrassed. 

"Mph! Undyne!" Alphys exclaims, still not fully used to having a girlfriend, and especially not used to being kissed passionately.

"Sorry. I, just, really love you Alphy." Undyne says.

"I know, I'm still just getting used to someone, y'know, loving me." Alphys says somewhat nervously.

Undyne chuckles a bit before snuggling up with Alphys who returns the favor. The two start to kiss more and more before going to sleep.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light crackles and a portal appears right in their bedroom. Surprised, they both move back to the wall end of the bed in case something bad came out of it. They heard a loud stomp with some kind of digital dissipation noise accompanying it. The portal shortly closed after that, dissapearing into thin air. The figure that emerged out of the portal was unexpected to say the least. This person was a pony with snow white skin, vibrant orange short messy hair and messy tail coming down to it's shins. It was a massive 6'9" tall and had both a unicorn horn and pegasus wings. It was wearing a purely yellow suit like it was attending a primary color party, and they couldn't see it but it was also wearing a purple bow-tie. But what was most weird was what she said. 

"Hi Undyne, hi Alphys." This pony person said, sounding oddly sad about the greeting.

She walked slowly over to the door and stood in the open doorway for a second.

"I'll uh, be downstairs, and outside, when you want answers to any questions you have." She said, turning her head to look at the monster couple, and in doing so revealed her eyes, which were a disturbing pitch black with glowing red irises. She walked out of the room and could be heard going down the stairs. 

Undyne and Alphys had to recompile themselves, as they had no idea what the actual fuck just happened. After several minutes, they both looked at each other and nodded, heading downstairs to confront this person. They slowly walked down the stairs and saw this person standing in front of the glass door to their backyard and slid the door open. She was staring up at the stars, and sighed deeply when they came outside behind her.

"Uhm, who are you.... and.... how do you know us." Undyne said.

"My Name, is Cassidy. I, am, an undead, interdimensional, evil hunting god. I guess I am ancient, considering how long I've been around. Wasn't always like that. I used to be just a regular person, just another pony like everyone else from where I was born. I mean I was born into royalty, but, my mother is a god, so that's where that came from. Actually I did earn my godhood and, y'know what that's not important right now." She says, pausing for a moment.

-"As for you two..... I knew you. A version of you, that is. The yous I knew were also warriors against evil. Heck, you two helped my be better at fighting evil. You were my friends... my best friends. When you......... passed away........ you told me; 'If you ever need help from us, you can find us. Wait two years for each version of us you find until you find the right us.'"

-"I came to find the right you because of my mother. I had found out that the factory that makes rainbows was, using children to make them. Sucking all the color out of them by grinding their bodies to pieces. My mom not only approved that but funded it. I was horrified, especially since I had died when I was was young too, and by the handiwork of my father. And now my mother was doing something evil and justifying it under the path of righteousness."

-"I can handle fighting, but betrayal from people I trusted? I need emotional help, especially from people I know I can trust, and, that's you of course. But, It has not been easy. I've tried so many universes with you two. Some of them even had you two apart with other other people, and considering my slight case of extreme anger issues, did not make my day. I've found 41 versions of you two together so far, and every single one has been the wrong you. Non of them have been the reincarnated version of the yous I knew. I'm getting tired of it. I just want to be with my friends."

Cassidy finished her explanation of her arrival. Undyne and Alphys thought about how they would respond to such an intense situation. 

"W-Well, uhm, if we aren't the, right Undyne and Alphys, w-we can, probably help you find them." Alphys said after a bit of silence. 

"Yeah. I'd like that. I never told any of the other yous what my goal was, but, well, the last yous I encountered were, a bit pretentious. Unable to see that they could do things wrong, especially towards me. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but when I do something wrong I at least know it was bad. The last yous really drained my little faith in my quest.... I am sorry for just thrusting this duty upon you. I'm just getting desperate at this point." Cassidy laments.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a good quality to have. Don't worry dude, we'll help you the best we can." Undyne said, trying to comfort this depressed god. 

".......... Can I, hug you?" Cassidy asked, looking a little more sad.

Undyne and Alphys just nodded and embraced the pony. They tightly hugged for a bit before letting go of each other. 

"You can go to bed now. I'll just be here, vibing I guess." Cassidy said. 

Undyne and Alphys went back inside to go to bed, sliding the glass door shut behind them. Cassidy turned away from them once the door shut, looking up at the stars and the unfathomable great ones in the cosmos.

**~The End~ ******


End file.
